


Can We Fuse?

by StarwhiteDiamond



Series: Can We Fuse? [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwhiteDiamond/pseuds/StarwhiteDiamond
Summary: Connie gives fusing with Smoky Quartz a try.





	Can We Fuse?

Connie was sitting in the Beach House reading a book when she saw a flash of light. Wanting to know what it was, she looked up and saw a gem she knew she'd never seen before. She got up and walked over to the gem.

"Hi, I'm Connie. What's your name?"

The gem turned to her. "Name's Smoky Quartz. You know my components."

"Let me guess, you're one of Steven's fusions."

"Yep." 

"Can I...try to fuse with you?" 

"I guess." 

Connie smiled as she and Smoky Quartz walked toward one another and touched hands. This resulted in another flash of light and a new fusion. A few seconds later Steven, Connie, and Amethyst unfused and fell on the floor.

"Wow, Connie." Amethyst smiled at her. "I didn't know we could fuse."

"Neither did I but it felt amazing." 

"What should we call that fusion?" Connie asked as she looked at Steven."

"Smokonnie sounds like a great name for the fusion." Steven smiled.

"Smokonnie it is." Connie and Amethyst agreed.


End file.
